


Tease me

by Halfcake



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, a compilation of delicious gayness, mature - Freeform, siyeon deserves a medal for endurement, slowburn, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfcake/pseuds/Halfcake
Summary: Suayeon give-and-take teasing until they can't hold it anymore.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 25
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend to leave this work unfinished, don't worry. Also English is not my first language, so feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading, please enjoy.

It was common knowledge that Sua loved to be touchy with the members, hugs, butt slaps, head bites, she even likes to leave a peck on their cheeks from time to time. But she liked to touch Siyeon the most. She loved how she blushed, complained like a little child or even when she tried to give her a pay back.

But as time passed, she realized her teasing increased with the bluenette because she was actually catching feelings for her. Even though she tried to maintain it low key, she couldn’t repress her thoughts, and sometimes, her _private_ thoughts.

“C’mon one more time girls” The dance coach said out loud looking at the seven women behind him reflecting in the mirror. He hold his gaze with Sua “Focus this time” The said woman nodded in agreement, but actually, Sua was more unfocused than ever.

As they finished, Sua just stood there breathing heavily and again, zoning out. She cursed under her breath, trying to forget how Siyeon looked while dancing, sleeping, singing… She just wanted a shower. Suddenly, something cold and wet was placed against her arm, forcing her out of her thoughts and making her startle. Sua faced Siyeon, who was holding two water bottles. The blonde one placed a hand over her chest while taking one of the bottles away from the other woman’s hand. “Singnie, you scared me” she said smiling a bit while opening the bottle.

“Sorry” The taller one said apologizing “I thought you needed a drink” she smiled. Sua swallowed slowly. Her eyes wandering slowly Siyeon’s upper body, she stopped her gaze at her neck, little blue hairs sticked to it because of the sweat and her neck skin moving while she drank. Sua’s throat felt so dry. She tried to spoke, avoiding looking again. “Y-Yes, I even feel a bit dizzy…” The taller of the two looked at her preoccupied, she used her free hand to place it over the other’s forehead. “Are you catching a cold unnie?” She leaned closer, making Sua’s whole body tense “Oh, you look redder than usual”.

Sua stepped back “No no no, I’m fine” Before she could stop speaking, Siyeon placed her hand on top of her head smiling “Don’t force yourself too much, okay?” The shorter one pushed Siyeon’s hand away and started shouting while laughing and slapping her shoulder not too hard “How dare you treat your unnie like a little child!!” Siyeon laughed along, then spoke “Okay okay, sorry. I’ll go take a shower now” As she turned around, Sua focused her eyes on Siyeon’s butt by accident, then looked away.

She sighed out loud while thinking.

_I need a cold shower._

After the shower, Sua put some sporty shorts, a t-shirt as a pajama. and let herself fell flat on her bed. She was thankful to have the bottom bed of the bunk bed, because climbing those stairs with sore muscles was going to be painful. She pity Yoohyeon. She took her phone and while scrolling down her instagram, she received a message from Siyeon. A photo attached. Her blue strands of hair all over the couch of the common room, wearing her pajamas and a smiled on her face.

_[Singnie <3] _

_I am so exhausted… want to see a movie with me?_

Sua cover her half opened mouth with her hand. A simple photo like that was enough to make her smile like a fool. She was really tired, but wanted to be with Siyeon, at least snuggle with her for a while would be nice. She stood up, then answered before leaving the room.

_[Kim Bora Ra Ra Ra]_

_Yes, wait for me! :)_

  
  
  


When Siyeon opened her eyes, everything was dark, the only light came from the tv displaying the dvd menu. It was still early in the night, but so dark. She felt a weight on her, it was Sua. She couldn’t remember how they fell asleep, but didn’t complain. The bluenette slowly reached the other woman’s head to run her fingers through her hair. Siyeon smiled softly but stopped her actions and lowered her hand to gently caress Sua’s bottom lip with her thumb. The bluenette bit her own lip. Siyeon tried to imagine how those lips would felt against hers or against her body. Her heart was racing now picturing those scenarios. The bluenette didn’t know if that sudden hot she felt was caused by her thoughts or the fact she had a whole body on top of her.

The shorter one let out a _hmm_ , Siyeon rushed to move away her hand and place it flat on the couch instead. Sua blinked a bit, then looked with wide opened eyes at the woman beneath her. With a fast move, the shorter one lifted herself up with both arms on each side of Siyeon’s body.

“O-Oh..I’m so sorry” Said Sua a bit worried. Siyeon tried to sit up, but that made her really close to the other woman’s face. They blushed slightly, trying to move awkwardly away from each other. Using her leg to have a point of support, Sua moved her knee, but ended pressing it against Siyeon’s crotch by accident.

A low muffled moan was heard. Sua froze in her actions, Siyeon wasn’t looking at her and excused herself instead “I-I’m.. my muscles are sore”

Sua let out her breath really slow. A side of her wanted to go away, but the other side of her wanted to pushed her knee forward again so badly. She could still feel with her bare skin the warmness the taller woman left there. Sua bit her bottom lip subtly.

They stood still for a second or two, the blonde woman losing an internal fight against herself. Sua pressed again and instead of looking away, Siyeon looked at Sua in the eye letting out a harsh sigh, then bit her bottom lip. The woman on top stood still, watching the other blush slightly without looking at her now. She wasn’t sure how to proceed, SIyeon seemed to act unnaturally like she use to. Like she was waiting for something more. Without noticing, Sua was slowly getting closer little by little to the bluenette’s face. Her knee was still in contact with Siyeon’s pants. 

Suddenly, the lights of the common room went on. Both women, startled by it, sat up leaving a distance between them. Handong didn’t expect to find them there so it took her by surprise as well. “Did you fall asleep here?” Said Handong opening the fridge to grab some water.

Siyeon stood up fast adjusting her pajamas “Yes, we were seeing a movie. I better go to sleep on a proper bed” She joked. The bluenette didn’t even say good night and left the common room. Sua turned off the tv, stood up, said good night to the other member and left as well. Once in her room, she groaned silently to not wake Yoohyeon up and checked her phone, doubting if she should apologize to Siyeon for her behaviour or let it be. When Sua opened the chat app, Siyeon was visibly online. Sua’s fingers faltered across the screen. Sua began a debate with herself.

_I should apologize, I wasn’t thinking straight…literally. Yes, apologize, sorry Siyeon I wanted to hear you moan._

Sua blocked her phone and tossed it away, cursing under her breath. She decided it was best for everyone if she just went to sleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely an hour went by.

“I can’t sleep…” Sua whispered. That statement she said to herself didn't surprised her at all.

She was still trying not to think about Siyeon, interpreting over and over again what happened before. 

The blonde woman carefully uncovered herself out of the bed, trying not to wake Yoohyeon up, even though it was almost impossible because of her tendency of having a deep sleep. She left the bed and roamed in the dark hall for the kitchen on the common room, thinking maybe a glass of water may calm her down. She reached there to find Gahyeon laying on the couch, awake.

Sua let out a cough to let the other woman know someone entered the room, then proceeded talking “Isn’t a bit to late for you, young lady?” She tried to sound funny but Gahyeon looked at her direction, in the almost darkness, tired and upset. “Siyeon was talking in her sleep” She let herself fall on the couch with a groan, careless about waking anyone up.

Sua finished her glass of water and stood meditative for a second or two, then spoke “Do you want to sleep on my bed? I can sleep with a talking Siyeon”

Gahyeon sat up again looking at her “Are you sure?” she asked, but the blonde one was already nodding “Yes, go”.

The younger one, left the couch to reach the blonde "Thank you, unnie!" Said Gahyeon with a hug, then left almost hurried to get some sleep. Sua just stood there, she brought both hands to her face. She knew she did something really stupid, but now it was sleeping on a comfortable bed or having a cold night on the couch. 

Sua walked towards Siyeon’s room, the door was slightly opened. She was going to push the door open, but something stopped her. She lingered on the doorway, trying to figure out if her ears had betrayed her.

A dim whisper was heard again “B-Bora…”

Sua frowned. _ Is Siyeon calling me in her sleep?  _ she thought.

She ventured to open the door entirely to enter the room, but with the sound of it, suddenly everything went really quiet. Sua wanted to make sure Siyeon was okay, so she turn on the reading light Gahyeon had close to her bed. The bluenette slept on the top of the bunk bed, so she had to climb to check on her.

“Siyeon…?” Sua whispered, but she seemed to be asleep. The bluenette was facing the wall, body covered by the sheets, but her breathing was a bit fast. Sua thought she was maybe having a nightmare, but since her chest pace was calming down now, she let her be, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Siyeon waited until Sua turned off the lights, then moved her hand out of her pants, fingers still wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short >-<


	3. Chapter 3

The seven members were ready to give it all at dance practice today, they were tired from yesterday, but it was worth it, especially for Sua, who had the habit of staring at Siyeon on the mirror, how she dances or moves. She has been doing this for a while and loved to see how Siyeon sometimes gazed back at her. It was such a penetrant look, her expression always so focused, it sent chills down her spine. But this time, Siyeon didn’t look at her, not even once. 

Sua decided to talk to her after practice.

When they finished, they all went to drink some water from the bottles on top of the table at the end of the room. Siyeon distanced herself from them to take off her t-shirt, exposing her skin wearing only a black sports bra. This didn’t go unnoticed by the lead dancer, who let out a gulp. Siyeon was breathing heavy, her skin was damped in sweat and she let out a heavy sigh when she ran her fingers through her blue hair.

As Sua zoned out, her usually repressed thoughts were surfacing, invading her mind. She felt a not on her lower belly and didn’t realize she had walked closer to where the bluenette was.

When the shorter woman was about to speak, Jiu called both of them from the dance room door with the rest of the members “Girls, we’re going upstairs for a shower, don’t take to long here, the staff has cleaning to do today”. They both turned they gaze to her and nodded in response. As Sua turned around so she could try to speak again, Siyeon was now leaning against the wall, with a new t-shirt, drinking some water. The shorter one let out a sigh at the sight in front of her, she was getting flustered. "Can I ask you something?" Sua began and Siyeon nodded, so the other continued "Last night I…well, were you..." Sua paused herself there. She was afraid Siyeon may be actually angry at her about the couch incident or maybe she didn’t want to be her friend anymore because she found out she liked her, so she was trying to find the right words to express herself.

As Sua blushed, Siyeon’s whole body tensed up thinking about what she was doing in bed last night, so she tried to answer before the shorter one finished. She blushed violently as she blurts out "You heard me?! I’m sorry! I-I thought I was alone..." Siyeon saw Sua looking at her somewhat puzzled, but by the time she realized they weren’t talking about the same thing, it was too late to swallow her words back. The bluenette stood in silence, eyes never meeting the other woman, but as she blushed more the wider Sua's eyes went.

"Oh, oh wait…You were…?" Sua grinned, finally putting the pieces together in her thoughts. The taller of the two cover her red face with both hands. That was the final reaction the blonde needed to be sure she understood right what was happening. "So, it seems you weren't mad with me, you were mad _about_ me" Sua smirked. "I'm sorry… It's okay if you don't want to talk to me again" Siyeon said still covering her face. Sua leaned closer, her hips pressing against the woman in contact with the wall. She uncover Siyeon's face slowly, removing both of her hands by the wrists.

She leaned closer to her face, lips almost touching, then whispered "Why wouldn't I?". Long desired soft lips pressed onto the other. They began slow, quiet moans were escaping them. As they sped up the pace, louder muffled groans began to be heard. Sua finished biting Siyeon's bottom lip and pulling away gently. They were a bit agitated, the shorter one ghosted her hands inside the other one’s t-shirt, and rested them at her hips. Siyeon was still processing what just happened as she stuttered “I-I didn’t know you felt the same…”. The blonde one giggle “Why do you think I like to tease you so much?”. Siyeon laughed nervously “Well, you tease everybody” The blonde smiled at that softly, then added “But I like to tease you the most”. The bluenette asked without looking “Yesterday on the couch, it wasn’t just a tease, was it?”.

Sua looked at her a little surprised, then smirked devilishly “Was that why you couldn’t keep your hands off your pants?” The bluenette blushed deeply and turned her face to one side. “You’ve been such a bad girl” Sua smiled, while moving her hands upwards inside Siyeon’s t-shirt, caressing her still humid skin. Siyeon hold her breath, she was starting to feel aroused as Sua’s hands kept on rising “Let’s make a deal, Singnie. If you don’t touch yourself without my consent, I’ll reward you nicely.”

As Sua finished that sentence, Siyeon could feel how she was playing with her sports bra hem, her fingertips trying to reach the center of her breasts. “Even if I tease you, will you be a good girl this time?”

Sua moved her leg forward, between the other’s thighs “Answer me” she whispered with a smile, close to her ear. Siyeon just nodded, too overwhelmed to make a proper response. “Good” answered the blonde one leaving a quick kiss on her neck and taking her hands off of the blunette. She stepped back, leaving a blushed Siyeon slipping down the wall until she was sit on the floor, covering her face but smiling widely. “Oh, I’m going to love this, ” Sua smirked placing a last kiss on the other’s forehead “and you will too”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)

Days have passed, Sua loving to wink at Siyeon whenever possible, earning a blush. She made sure Siyeon was always in tension around her, sometimes a soft squeeze to her butt was enough, but she wanted more. Sua realized SIyeon wanted more as well when she was palming the bluenette’s waist and she pull those hands over her breasts.

After a long, full of exercise day, the group decided to rest on the common room, order some food and maybe drink some alcohol since it was friday. They were waiting for the food they asked to be delivered, leaving the tv as a background noise while they talked or play with their phones. Four of them were at the kitchen talking, sometimes looking at the tv from afar and the other three were closer to the tv and the couch. Sua was playing with her phone on said couch, her legs stretched out and a light blanket over them. While Yoohyeon and Jiu, who were sitting opposite from the lead dancer, talked about the makeup they should put on for the next concert, Siyeon crossed the open kitchen and faced Sua, watching her in the eye, asking without saying anything for some room at the couch.

The blonde moved the blanket with a smile and opened her legs so Siyeon could sit in between them.

Siyeon starts making herself comfortable, pressing her back onto the other’s chest, Sua hands her the phone as she covers them with the blanket. “Don’t you want to keep playing?” The taller asks and the blonde just smiles shaking her head “You play, I’ll play something else”. SIyeon unpaused the game and felt Sua leaving little kisses on her head, she smiled at that, but her expression started changing when she also felt Sua’s hands going up her sides under the blanket.

The bluenette cleared her throat as she left room for the other woman’s hands to reach higher. Sua grins seeing how Siyeon just lost control of the tiny car she was playing with “You have to throw items to the other cars to stay first place” she reaches SIyeon’s breasts and starts to rub them gently. The blonde would have give anything for Siyeon to be topless right now, the fabric was really annoying, it didn’t matter the pression, she couldn’t feel her soft skin on her hands and it was just killing her.

As the younger one holds the best she can any sound or expression on her face, she can’t help but blush a bit, her hands twitching nervously while holding the phone. In the meantime, Sua is slowly and carefully leaving a few kisses on her head, trying to reach her ear.

When she bites, luckily for both of them, the bluenette lets out a whine at the same time the intercom sounds. No one seemed to hear SIyeon, except Sua who was biting her lip.

They all turned their heads towards the dorm room “It’s okay, we’ll go” Handong said with a smile and leaves with Dami. Siyeon stands up embarrassed “I'm going to help with the food at the kitchen” she said, covering the ear Sua bit like there was something there and leaves the phone over the coffee table in front of the couch, Sua pouts.

“Oh it’s okay, we thought we could eat here at the coffee table” Jiu replies “Let me just move the make up away”. As they cleared the table and some of them began to sat on the floor around it, Sua sat up to help as well but her gaze landed on a red lipstick that was still on the table and a mischievous thought crossed her mind as she grinned. 

\-------

“I’m so full” Said the Dami patting her stomach slowly, Jiu looks at her to add “I could eat more” and they all laugh because they knew Jiu could eat like four people. Gahyeon stands up from the floor and heads towards the kitchen island “We should pick up the table, I want to drink something” she lets out with a pout from the kitchen, opening the fridge. Yoohyeon laughed at her expression “Why do you care so much? You always fall asleep after a few drinks”, Gahyeon was still pouting but frowning now with a wine bottle in her hands heading again the coffee table. “Wait, we don’t need to clean up yet” Said Sua pushing the little table away the circle of people they were, when she finished, she sat on Gahyeon’s place, right in front of Siyeon who raised an eyebrow to her as Gahyeon sat next to her. The blonde just grinned.

“What do you have in mind? I’m scared” Stated Handong “I was thinking” Began Sua “About playing a game. Remember when we marked the others with lipstick?” As she finished that sentence she grabbed from behind the red lipstick from earlier.

Siyeon was fidgeting on her spot “With you drunk? We are all in danger” she joked nervously and some of the members nodded smiling. The blonde let out a small laugh “We won’t kiss on the lips” Dami looked at her “Okay I’m in, it could be fun” Surprised but happy by the rapper’s willing to play Sua opened the lipstick cap. “Okay I play, but I just really want to drink” Said Gahyeon pouring herself some wine “Oh, so we all play then” Yoohyeon let out declaring she was willing to play as well “Are we going to have a hat with little papers inside and our names written on them?” She continued as Gahyeon kept filling the glasses of the rest. Sua smiled after finishing painting her lips with a deep shade of red “Oh no, we can kiss anyone, no raffle required” As she finished that sentence she placed her eyes on the blushed bluenette, but then turned her Gaze to a quiet Jiu “I’ll start with you”.

After a couple of wine bottles everyone was tipsy, laughing and Gahyeon was sleepy as expected. Their faces were covered in red kiss marks and some of them had one or two on their necks, Siyeon was having a great time, but also a rough one. She tried not to be too obvious and had kissed Sua only once on her cheek, she lingered there trying to capture as much warm as she could, but Sua didn’t kiss her once, she tempted her, every time she was going to kiss someone she locked eyes with her. Siyeon could swear that, with every kiss Sua gave, she licked her lips first or even lingered on the spot for a second longer than before. The bluenette felt her throat dry, she wanted those lips everywhere on her skin.

“Okay” Said Gahyeon “I think I’m going to bed, don’t need to kiss me goodbye” She joked, covered in red marks, standing up the best she could and heading to the corridor waving her hand. The girls waved back at her. Sua finished repainting her already red lips with a mischievous grin “What about one last round?” She stared at Siyeon successfully earning a blush from her.

They all agreed and played one more round, now trying to laugh lower to not wake Gahyeon up, Sua smiled since it was her turn now and locked eyes with the bluenette, smiling innocently at her. She crawled through the circle of women to reach Siyeon.

“Hold it” Sua whispered low and quickly when she passed close to her ear and Siyeon had to obey, because Sua didn’t kissed her neck, she bit it. The blonde could feel how Siyeon tensed up but not a single sound came out, she clenched her fists, knuckles almost white. Sua ended up licking the spot with the tip of her tongue and finally kissed it to leave a red mark with the shape of her lips. Siyeon managed to stay as calm as she could but the blush was hard to hide.

Yoohyeon laugh a bit “Unnie, you took your time huh?” Sua was laughing as well “Ah my movements feel slower, I should go to sleep” as she moved away from the bluenette, she winked and saw how SIyeon was now matching the lipstick’s color on her entire face.

Handong laughed with her and stood up with the help of Dami “I’m going too, it’s late” she said helping Dami stand up as well. Jiu nodded at her standing up too “Yes, we will clean this tomorrow”.

Siyeon pouted slightly while rising from the floor. Sua noticed that and stayed behind the group with her. As they all walked towards their respective bedrooms through the long hall without looking behind, with a fast movement Sua dragged the bluenette by the wrist and pinned her against a pilaster, away from the main corridor. Siyeon’s eyes went wide open, she tried to speak but Sua interrupted her whispering “You did so well,” she ran her fingers through her blue hair while talking “I wonder how many sounds are you able to hide in public”. She kissed her neck on the same spot as before with a subtle grin, leaving a trace of little pecks as she went up trying to reach her ear. Sua could feel how Siyeon trembled a bit when her free hand reached her belly and went upwards really slowly. Her other hand resting now on her nape and by the time she was biting her ear with her lips, her hand was already palming one of the bluenette’s breasts, squeezing it every now and then.

Siyeon’s eyes were closed shut and bit her lip to conceal her moan when Sua pressed hard her thigh upwards between her legs. Sua ceased her ministrations as quickly as she began with them in the first place, she cupped Siyeon’s blushed face with both hands and smiled “You look so pretty like this”. She got closer to the bluenette and grinned when Siyeon tried to reach her lips for a kiss but she pulled away. Siyeon pouted and whispered “This is no fair” Sua smiled widely at that and left a quick soft kiss on her cheek. Then walked backwards towards her bedroom “Good night, Singnie”.

Siyeon watched Sua disappear into the dark corridor heading her bedroom with a smile. She was still nervous, so she left the pilaster she was leaning on to walk towards the kitchen again, she blamed the alcohol for her lightheadedness and drinked a glass of cold water trying to ease the dizziness and her arousal all at once. She breathed in and out a couple of times, waited a few minutes and went to her room. She expected Gahyeon to be so passed out that she entered the bedroom without a care for the noise she was making. She found the little steel stairs in the dark and climbed up to her bed letting out a complaining sigh.

“What took you so long?”.

“Sua, what are you doing in my room?!” As she placed her weigh on her forearms, Siyeon heard in the dark how Sua climbed to reach her bed. “Gahyeon was so dizzy she confused our bedrooms, she’s with Yoohyeon”.

Siyeon moved closer to the wall to give Sua some room in the mattress, but rolled over facing the wall “Good night” she said in a neutral tone. Sua raised a brow “Are you mad at me?” she said, turning on the little reading light Siyeon had sticked to one side of the bed and hugged her from behind. “I’m not… I-I…” Sua softly run her hand up and down the other’s side and noticed SIyeon tightening her thighs together, so she teased “Oh… Someone’s in the mood?” Siyeon rolled over to face her with a frow “Who’s fault is this?!”.

Sua smiled, got closer to her and gave her a long tender kiss, then placed both hands on Siyeon ones under the sheets and squeeze them “Sorry, I’ll reward you tomorrow if we are alone”

Siyeon’s eyes widened frowning again “IF?!” she emphasized, louder than she would’ve wanted to.

Siyeon felt Sua’s hands tight grip, as a way to tell her to calm down, but the bluenette was far from calming down, she fastly took both hands by the wrist and move them above Sua’s head. Siyeon placed herself on top, Sua’s eyes widened, surprised by that sudden display of dominance. “What are you-”

Siyeon looked serious for a moment, but changed into a naughty grin and looked at her with half lidded eyes “Now that I remember...” She began softly, still grinning “You said I couldn’t touch my body. You didn’t say anything about yours” She moved her free hand upwards inside Sua’s t-shirt making her gasp “Si-Siyeon wait!”. Siyeon continued her path, like she didn't listen, and reached the center of her breast. Since there was no bra stopping her, she started playing with her nipple between her fingers. Sua’s back arched upwards at the touch, biting her lip trying to silence herself.

Siyeon bit her lip as well, pleased by the sight, smiling and noticing how Sua didn’t look at her or tried to be released from the grip “It seems I’m not the only one who wants to be touched” she said and Sua’s blood rushed to her cheeks. The bluenette continued teasing with her fingers, then slowly lowered her face to use her lips to gently bite the other breast above the t-shirt.

  
  


Sua bit her lip harder but soft whines were still escaping through them, SIyeon kept touching her, now scratching down softly, until she reached the hem of her pajama pants. The shorter one trembled under the touch, Siyeon now placed kisses on her neck, when she reached Sua’s panties she noticed they were a bit wet and let escape a subtle laugh as she ran her fingers up and down the fabric, pressing harder here and there. Sua was having a hard time trying to keep her mouth shut, she took a sharp intake of breath, her thighs were shivering and Siyeon was now licking and biting her neck as well. Sua moaned as softly as she could but she was getting really aroused by the situation itself. She bit her lip, she didn’t want to tell Siyeon to go further, it felt embarrassing, but she didn’t have to because SIyeon let her go slowly, pulled away her hand out of her pants and left a soft kiss on her forehead before speaking with a smile “Good night” after that, she rolled over and turned off the reading light.

Sua was trying to recover, she let out the air she didn’t notice she was holding and let out a complaining harsh sigh “You’re so in trouble for this!”.


	5. Chapter 5

Siyeon tried to reach the person beside her with her arm, but felt an empty space on the mattress instead, she blinked twice, her eyes were a bit heavy. She climbed down, there was no one at the bottom bed either and when she checked her phone, it was nine in the morning, not too early but not too late.

 _‘Maybe they are all up by now’_ she thought going out of her room towards the bathroom, but she faced a quiet corridor. When she finished, she walked towards the common room, only to find Sua sitting on the sofa, slippers on the floor, playing with her phone and eating some chocolate sticks. 

Siyeon announced herself in the room by clearing her throat, then spoke softly "Is that your breakfast?" Sua didn't raise her gaze from the phone and took another stick as she spoke, offering her the box "Want some?"

The bluenette got closer to her and grabbed the box raising a brow "There are none left…" She looked back at Sua who was playing with the last one, moving it up and down between her lips, staring at her. Sua smiled "Come get it" Siyeon blushed and tried to bite the other end of the sweet without getting her body too close while facing her. The blonde smiled wider, pulling her head backwards until Siyeon had to place both hands on the sofa’s backrest to lean closer. Sua softly took Siyeon by the hips and made her slowly sit on top of one of her legs, the taller one, oblivious to what was happening, still trying to reach the sweet. When she started to bite forward, Sua didn't move, waiting for her at the other end of the stick with half a smile. Their lips were so close but Sua bit the last little piece so Siyeon couldn't be able to kiss her: "I was thinking about last night," Sua smiled still really close to her, now pressing her hands harder on the other's hips, fact that helped the bluenette realize in what position she was "you behaved nicely".

Siyeon blushed and moved a strand of blue hair behind her ear "I thought you'd be mad" she said smiling downwards, not looking at her. Sua smiled back "Oh, no, I'm talking about you being quiet while I bit you" She continued with an innocent smile that slowly turned into a mischievous grin "I'm not mad about last night, but now I will stop being merciful in public".

Siyeon gulped, what she thought was an innocent conversation suddenly became a threat, she stammered “We can get in trouble” she began to feel more conscious about the blonde’s thigh and her hands, now caressing her hips slowly “Isn’t that part of the challenge?” Sua said and Siyeon was taken aback “Oh, you want to turn this into a _serious_ competition?”

Suddenly they heard one of the farthest doors from the corridor open, they had less than a minute to see one of their friends turn that corner of the corridor to reach the bathroom door, far away but opposite to the common room, and get caught. Siyeon was trying to get up, but Sua quickly got closer and kissed her. One of her hands, now grabbing Siyeon’s nape not letting her escape and earning a muffled moan when she pressed her nails against her skin. They separated themselves just in time to see a yawning Yoohyeon, not even noticing them and entering the bathroom. Smiling, Sua bit her lip looking at Siyeon now sitting next to her instead as she spoke “Challenge accepted”.

The blonde looked at her with a face-splitting grin while she approached her “Let’s seal the deal then” she said getting on top. Siyeon gazed at the bathroom door for a moment, not paying attention to Sua, fearing Yoohyeon could come out any minute now since she heard the toilet flush. As she looked back at the woman on top, she found her really close to her neck “Wait Sua” she stuttered, but she was already kissing it, then adding a bite, making sure she left a mark. Siyeon let out a soft moan and bit her lip trying to conceal more sounds. The blonde pulled apart as she whispered close to her ear “I'd rather hear you call me like you usually do at night” Siyeon’s face had a deep shade of red but she managed herself to speak “B-Bora”.

Sua smiled softly, blushing as well, even though Siyeon couldn’t see her and left a soft kiss on the same spot “Good girl” she purred as she left another love bite.

Yoohyeon came out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes, walked a few steps and saw Sua and Siyeon sitting in the common room, one on each side of the sofa really apart from the other, Sua was holding her laugh as the other was fidgeting in her place. Yoohyeon looked at them with a puzzled expression “Did I miss something?”. Siyeon stood up really fast “Breakfast! We were talking about breakfast” Yoohyeon was still somewhat sleepy, so she nodded in agreement “Okay, we can wait for the others if you want”.

Sua stood up as well and looked towards the open kitchen “Fine, I’ll think of something to make” she said, but before leaving, she looked at Siyeon and mouthed _‘Smooth’_ jokingly.

Shortly after, Jiu was the forth one to join them, along with Handong who let out a little laugh looking at Yoohyeon “Didn’t you wash your face this morning? You still have lipstick there” she said pointing at her face. Yoohyeon touched her face like she could feel where the marks were while the others giggled, meanwhile, Jiu’s gaze fell on Siyeon and pointed at her neck “Siyeon, you still have some as well”. Siyeon felt her heart rush with sudden panic and covered her neck, Sua was covering her mouth hiding a smile as the other excused herself to go clean it. It was obvious for the two of them, that those marks were far from fading, at least for today.

Dami joined later and greeted them yawning, Sua asked the others how they slept, trying to distract them, because Siyeon was taking her time in her bedroom. When Siyeon finally showed up in the kitchen again she was with Gahyeon, whose hair was still tousled.

Sua began preparing some breakfast for the group, except for Dami who doesn’t have breakfast at all. She was trying not to mess anything, because she was more focused on watching Siyeon’s neck and how perfectly she had been able to cover the marks she left on it with makeup. She bit her lip softly, smiling, while distractedly watching Siyeon from time to time until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from her train of thoughts. The blonde’s gaze fell on Gahyeon who was smiling “Sorry, I made you sleep with Siyeon again”, Sua smiled back “Oh, no problem, it’s not like you did it on purpose” she laugh but Gahyeon just stared in silence. 

They looked at each other in silence for a brief moment until the maknae whispered with a face-splitting grin “Do you want to change bedrooms forever?” Sua dragged Gahyeon by the wrist inconspicuously towards the corridor, once there, making sure they were far away for someone to listen to them, she panicked “What are you plotting?” The younger one smirked “I’ve seen the way you look at each other” she stated.

“Wait, you knew?!” Sua cover her face with her hands trying to hide her blush. “Yes” Gahyeon continued “Also, she talks in her sleep sometimes”. Sua smirked raising a brow exposing her face again “I wouldn’t call that _talking,_ but okay” Gahyeon’s eyes went wide realizing what she meant, then covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly “What?! Ahhh don’t tell me I don’t want to know!” She tried to go away but Sua stopped her, making her open her eyes slightly again and uncover her ears “Before you go promise me something…” Gahyeon gazed at her “W-What?” she stuttered as Sua got closer, her smile full of mischief “Don’t tell Siyeon you know”.

\----

“Siyeon, you’re messing the steps here” Dami said, seeing how she struggled to put her feet according to the choreography that they have been practicing for at least half an hour now. Siyeon let out a frustrated groan as she spoke “Yes, I know!..”. Dami was taken aback with a frowning “I.. Geez, you’ve been in an awful mood these days”, the bluenette apologized while pinching the bridge of her nose. She sure was absent-minded, Sua has been driving her crazy all week. She needed to stay calm and focused, but the thoughts of past nights invaded her quickly.

Now that Siyeon shared the room with Sua, she thought they could be able to, at least, take their _frustration_ away once in a while. Instead of that, Sua loved to test her limit and that night was no different. They say good night to each other with a kiss, but Sua stayed on the bottom bunk instead of climbing like she used to do since she changed places with Gahyeon. Siyeon pouted at her in the dark confused, even tho Sua couldn’t see her. Not two minutes went by and Siyeon heard the bottom bed creak a bit by Sua’s movement, she thought maybe she changed her mind and decided to climb to the bunk with her, but she was wrong, so wrong. Soft moans began to fill the silent room as Siyeon sat up a little too fast, her weigh on her forearms “You have to be kidding me!” she whispered loud with an annoying tone. Sua let out a chuckle as she continued her task “W-Will you call out my name?” she managed to say with a somewhat shaky breath. Siyeon lay flat again on her bed with a pesky groan “No, go to sleep”. Sua smiled to herself calling the other’s name instead. Siyeon tried, emphasis on tried, to isolate the sounds by putting her head under her pillow, she wrenched at the fabric with both hands when she felt a hot pulse in between her legs. Sua finished pleasuring herself letting out a somewhat muffled but audible groan that Siyeon could still heard under the pillow.

Siyeon’s flurry of memories was cut short by the sudden heat all the dancing left on her tired body, she could felt every recent bite the main dancer left on her. Her neck and collarbone were covered in makeup, she prayed for the sweat not to vanish it all.

She looked forward to see Sua gazing at her with a mid smile, walking towards her.

“Do you want to take a break Singnie?” Sua asked putting a hand on her shoulder and Siyeon nodded without looking at her, wiping the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand “Can you walk me to the bathroom? I’m feeling dizzy”. Sua ask the others for a ten minute break, and took her to the bathroom outside the dance room by the arm. Once they were both inside, without saying a thing, Siyeon locked the door, pressing Sua’s back against it by her shoulders. Sua looked wide eyed at her, slightly blushed by the sudden position she has been put into, her attempt to speak was soon disrupted by Siyeon’s teeth, biting her lower lip. Siyeon stopped for a second, looking at her and placed her hands on Sua’s hips, suddenly pulling her as closer as she could to kiss her again. Leaving the shorter one surprised but smiling by her eagerness, Siyeon began leaving open mouthed kisses until they couldn’t separate each other anymore.

Their tongues battling inside their mouths, Siyeon’s hands were fidgety, but now roamed against the other’s legs, scratching with her nails craving for more and Sua pulling her closer by her nape until they both almost ran out of air completely. When they pulled apart to catch some air, they both were breathing heavy, Siyeon relocated one of her legs in between Sua’s ones. She began to leave gentle love bites against her neck, going towards her jawline, to finally kiss those soft lips once more. I didn’t took long for Sua to thoughtlessly grind against the other’s thigh, but when Siyeon felt her weigh against her leg she stopped kissing her and pulled her leg away. Siyeon unlocked the bathroom door without looking at her, Sua pouted with a soft whine “Wait, are you going to leave me like this?”.

Siyeon grinned raising an eyebrow “I like to see you suffer as I do”.

They left the bathroom without saying a word, when they entered the dance room again, Siyeon could see in Sua’s eyes how she was already thinking a payback.


	6. Chapter 6

After dancing nonstop all morning and after a nice shower, Sua put on some comfortable sport shorts, a short red sweatshirt and she pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she joined the girls in the common room. They were going to have fried chicken for lunch, so she was really happy. Siyeon, on the other hand, was not. She didn’t even gazed at Sua leaving the bedroom as she entered it. She even felt more tired than that morning. The rest of the girls could felt Siyeon’s tension without knowing exactly what was happening, so they set the kitchen table while talking about the performance and some other trivial topics.

Later, unsurprisingly, Sua sat next to Siyeon at the table, she wanted to make sure she was feeling better and also the chicken was closer to her where she sat. She was ready to grab some food, when she noticed Handong starting at both of them, so she looked up at her with a puzzled gaze, while pinching the food with the chopsticks. “You seem like day and night right now” Handong stated, her gaze alternating between the two “You look ready to dance for three more hours and Siyeon… actually looks like she wants to kill somebody” Sua giggle a bit “She’s just tired” she answered but Siyeon smiled with sarcasm without looking at them. 

The dancer decided to rest her hand on Siyeon’s thigh under the table caressing it, through the fabric that covered it, with her thumb to trying to soothe her. Then offered some food to her using her own chopsticks. Sua knew her smile was contagious, so she smiled wider when she saw Siyeon smiling softly back at her, biting down the little chicken piece she put in front of her.

They kept on eating, talking and it seemed like Siyeon’s tension was easing a bit. Sua noticed that her left hand still rested on Siyeon’s thigh, so she decided to caress it, up and down slowly. Siyeon looked at her, expecting to see a soft smile accompanying that gesture, she thought Sua will let her be for now but she faced a devilish face-splitting grin instead.

Siyeon frowned and looked at her meal again “You’re unbelievable” she scolded her whispering, but Sua just smiled softly and kept touching her thigh, up and down, under the table. There was no visible gesture on Siyeon’s face, until Sua’s hand tried to reach higher.

Her eyes widened for a moment, she blushed slightly and Sua smiled to herself when she noticed Siyeon's thighs open up slightly to let her hand reach higher.

As expected, she didn’t go further than that, she went down, then up really slow. Everytime she went upwards again, she got closer and closer. Siyeon’s grip on her chopsticks hardened, her knuckles almost white. Her lack of patience was getting notorious to Sua as well as her frustration between her twitching legs. So she decided to finally let her hand wander upwards entirely. Siyeon fastly covered her face, resting her forehead on her free hand when she felt Sua’s fingers running over a particularly sensitive area through the fabric.

To Sua’s surprise, Siyeon suddenly moved away her hand and stood up as calm and collected as she could without finishing her food. “Sorry” she stated towards the group now looking at her in confusion “I feel unwell, excuse me” and with that she headed the bathroom.

Silence took over and Jiu was the first to speak “I’m going to see if she’s okay” she said attempting to stand up, but Sua stood up first “Let me go, I believe it has something to do about what we talked about yesterday” she lied. Jiu seemed to believe her, so she smiled without adding any questions “Oh, okay, just shout if you need anything”.

Sua felt bad for lying, but smiled back and went towards the bathroom, but not before receiving a glance from Gahyeon, which contained a hint of knowledge about the situation.

The bathroom was not far away from the common room, Sua could still hear them talking in the distance, so instead of opening the door directly, ruining her little lie, she knocked first. “Siyeon, are you alright?” but silence was the only answer. She didn’t hesitate now and opened the door to face Siyeon leaned against the bathroom sink. As she closed the door behind her she could tell Siyeon had washed her face, little drops of water still lingering on her forehead and part of her hair.

Sua looked at her with a bit of remorse “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cross the line” she apologized and went for a hug, which the taller one reciprocated. Siyeon shook her head as she spoke “You didn’t…I panicked”. Sua softly giggled at that statement “But that’s what you always do” Siyeon buried her head on the other’s shoulder some more, letting out a complaining groan “I-… Not that” she paused herself. Sua placed tender kisses on Siyeon’s temple from time to time “You can tell me, what is it?” she let out softly, caressing her back as Siyeon managed to speak again “I-I didn’t want the first time you touch me like that to be...like that”.

Sua stopped her actions for a moment, pulling apart softly, to cup Siyeon’s red face on both her hands “You are so adorable, I love you” she said, then left a tender kiss on her lips. Siyeon didn’t have the courage to look back at her while she stuttered she loved her as well.

They lingered there, caressing each others backs. The blonde started placing quick pecks all over Siyeon’s neck as the bluenette run her fingers through the other’s hair. Sua, unconsciously, softly pushed Siyeon to the closest wall, to rest her body weigh more comfortably. Suddenly she felt Siyeon’s thighs momentarily squeezing on her forward leg, she looked at Siyeon, tilting her head a bit with a grin “Wait, are you still...?” she whispered without finishing her sentence. Siyeon gazed at her for a short moment before looking away “No, I’m fine” she answered, but her blush betrayed her. Sua grinned, knowing that facial expression to well by now and got closer again, placing a soft kiss on her cheek “I have an idea” she said locking the bathroom door as quietly as she could.

Sua began to leave nibbles on Siyeon’s neck without saying anything, making her breathe through her already parted lips. She placed her hands on either side of Siyeon’s sport pants to slowly remove them. Sua didn’t look down when they fell on the floor and Siyeon slowly kicked them away, she looked at her in the eye, now touching the hem of her underwear. Siyeon was biting her bottom lip, color spread over her face and her eyes were telling her to hurry. When she finally got rid of the clothes that covered her bottom half, she felt so exposed, but Sua was caressing her hips so tenderly that she managed herself to relax a little. 

Siyeon could felt Sua’s leg closer to her and the thought of finally getting some release sent a hot pulse in between her legs. She let out a pleased gasp when Sua’s bare thigh finally reached her and the other couldn’t help but smile biting her lip “Where you this wet at the table?”. Siyeon placed both her arms around the other’s neck, burying her face there “Y-Yes..” she stuttered as Sua giggle softly “You’ll have to be quiet, wolfie”. Siyeon blushed violently at that pet name as she nodded, she began to slowly glide her core against her thigh, Sua bit her bottom lip harder, the feeling of Siyeon’s slick coating her thigh was turning her on. Siyeon breath got erratic fastly and soft moans followed every breath she took, filling the room in-between her gasps. Her legs began to tremble with the effort and she could feel Sua’s hands helping her with an eager grip on her hips. As Siyeon began to whine louder, Sua rushed to help her muffle the sounds capturing her lips in a deep kiss, Siyeon welcomed her tongue as they kissed. Now they both were having trouble being quiet. They struggled to breath, each puff of air coming faster and faster, exploring their bodies softly, hands moving quickly now, like they were running out of time. Siyeon felt one of Sua’s hands reach her belly under her hoodie, that hand crawling upwards against her hot skin as she bucked her hips.

Siyeon’s pace intensified when Sua reached one of her breasts, squeezing softly through her bra. “I-I’m so close” she managed to say between gasps and low whines. Sua helped her making pressure upwards with her leg. Siyeon suddenly gripped and scratched Sua’s nape as she got closer to her ear. “Bora” she let out in a moan, as the wave she longed for washed over her, sending Sua a chill down her spine at hearing her name like that. When Sua gazed back at her, Siyeon was blinking slowly, her half lidded eyes trying to focus on the person in front of her.

Sua lowered her, soaking wet, leg slowly and the bluenette immediately felt cold because of the contrast of her warm skin. Siyeon was trying to breathe steadily again as they hugged “Better?” Sua asked, she nodded “What about you?” she said still trying to ease her somewhat accelerated breathing. Sua pulled apart softly from her leaving a soft peck on her lips “Don’t worry, get dress”. Siyeon obeyed, tired to think of a reply just yet and Sua cleaned her leg with some toilet paper as she spoke “Look for a good excuse, we’ve been here forever” she smiled. When she finished, Siyeon got closer to her and hugged from behind “Maybe I’m really sick and I need someone to take care of me tonight” she teased as Sua turned around with a smirk “Oh, I’m not going to leave your side, but you’ll regret it”. Siyeon smiled, then kissed her nose "Make me".


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me longer than expected. Hope you enjoy the last chapter :)

“It’s okay, I’ll stay here,” Sua began in an unusual for her, quiet tone. She was sitting on the sofa armrest, watching as her five friends finished picking up their phones and other belongings, putting their jackets on to go outside. “I want to make sure Siyeon doesn’t throw up again”. She lied, looking towards her closed bedroom door, where Siyeon was supposed to be resting, pretending she was ill since lunch. The blonde smiled a bit and then felt a gaze upon her. Gahyeon was smirking, raising a brow, looking at her. With a hint of perspicacity in her eyes, she spoke with a slightly mocking tone “Sure you don’t want to come? I can change places with you” Sua holded back a frown and smiled gently instead, trying not to look affected “It’s okay, I’ve seen that movie before anyways” she began to stand up to hug them goodbye, still talking with a quiet and calm tone “Make sure you don’t make any noise when you leave, I think she’s still asleep”. Some of them nodded to her without saying anything as they began to hug her to then leave through the front door. Gahyeon was the last one to say goodbye and when she hugged Sua, she lingered a moment just to whisper with a smirk “How long do you need me to entertain them?” Sua mentally cursed her, but answered “Two hours”. When they pulled apart, the maknae snorted as Sua looked down somewhat blushed “Just go already!” she said whispering a bit loud, pushing Gahyeon by the back towards the front door.

She closed the door as quietly as she could, knowing Siyeon wasn’t asleep at all, smiling widely, resting her back on the door. She had managed to make everyone go without further questions and Siyeon didn't know they were going to be all alone for the rest of the afternoon.

Sua moved away from the door and walked towards the bedroom, opening the door to find Siyeon lying face up on the bottom bed. She was checking her phone until she heard the door open, so she put it aside, sat down and welcomed Sua to the somewhat dark room with a wide smile.

The latter closed the door behind her smiling back and spoke as if she knew what was crossing the other’s mind “They’re watching a movie on the common room” she lied as she got closer to the bluenette, to embrace her tenderly, placing her legs on each side of her as she sat on her thighs. “So, we finally have a little time for us then?” Siyeon smiled as she got closer to Sua and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sua nodded as she moved her hands on her back as they kissed softly, then harder. She ended up biting her bottom lip, earning a soft groan from the bluenette. “But again, you’ll have to be quiet or they’ll hear you” Sua pushed a pouting Siyeon slowly backwards until her back reached the mattress, making her impossible to get up, trapped in between her legs. She leaned forward, taking the opportunity to let her hands falter over SIyeon’s body as they went upwards, slightly touching her breast with both hands until she reached her shoulders and their faces were a few centimetres away.

They kissed so softly, slowly picking up pace, while their hands travelled thoroughly, exploring each other languidly, tasting every second, savoring the moment, like they had all the time in the world. Sua’s hands wander on Siyeon’s hoodie again, softly tugging from it “It bothers me” she said leaning closer to kiss her again, but instead she found the woman under her smiling back, blushing before teasing her “Then take it off”.

The blonde bit her lip, smiling, recoiling on herself to reach the hoodie’s hem easier as she pulled it upwards slowly. Pink dusting her cheeks, taking her time to appreciate Siyeon’s body, who had the fabric over her face, making her impossible to look back and catching her staring. Her bra covering what Sua now wanted to bite the most. Siyeon, once out of her hoodie, looked at her smiling softly “No fair” she mentioned, leaning closer to the woman on top as she caressed both sides of her abdomen under her slightly oversized t-shirt, the blonde got rid of her top half to face a lip-biting Siyeon, getting closer, reaching for a kiss.

Sua’s hands somewhat trembled on Siyeon’s back, caressing her bra, so the latter parted away from the kiss with a smile, leaving a soft peck on her cheek as she softly tugged Sua’s bra as well “I’m ready when you are, babe” she said leaving another peck. Sua let out a soft whine on the crook of Siyeon’s neck, the way she spoke to her with such confidence was her weakness. She could already feel herself hot and sticky. Sua let her hands continue her path and unclasped Siyeon’s bra, feeling her own let loose as well. They tossed them away on the floor, as they pulled each other into a deep kiss, none of them daring to let their bodies separate until air was necessary in their lungs.

Once they pulled apart, breathing somewhat quickly, Sua pushed Siyeon slowly onto the mattress again, lowering her head to reach her chest. She mouthed at her skin, leaving bites from time to time until she reached the center of her breast, licking it slowly and lasciviously. Siyeon was having a hard time trying to keep her voice down, she bit her own hand to muffle her moans as Sua continued, her back now arching as her unattended breast was being squeezed softly. Sua noticed Siyeon’s nipples hardened under her tongue and fingers, she wanted to hear her moan out loud so badly, that a soft groan left her throat unconsciously, rocking her hips a little on Siyeon’s leg, that was between her own. She could feel her shorts dampen slowly. Thankfully for her, the long pants Siyeon was wearing hid the wetness from her.

Sua took some time, enjoying biting her so badly, scratching her skin, leaving marks she wouldn’t need to cover because of where they were. But she longed for her pleading moans, her soft whines weren’t enough. She leaned away, to appreciate Siyeon’s body, feeling her hot skin under her palms, admiring her work and how she had left her being a sweet mess, breathing quickly. She bit her lip, adoring the way Siyeon’s chest came up and down heavily under her touch.

The latter stuttered under all the attention her body was having under the other’s gaze. “You’re staring” she teased, blushing but maintaining eye contact. Sua looked back at her, her train of thoughts interrupted as she spoke “It’s not my fault, you look beautiful” she said fondly, as she leaned again to leave a trail of kisses on her collarbone to end up biting once more one of her breasts.

She gazed at her for a second, seeing how strongly Siyeon was biting her lip, trying in vain to conceal every sound that was threatening to come out from her throat as she continued caressing her skin with her mouth, until a moan escaped her when Sua squeezed softly on her nipple. The latter bit her lip at the sound with a glance of guilt but desire, she wasn’t able to resist anymore. “I need to hear you” she said softly, but pressing harder with the tips of her finger, trying to make the other lose her composure altogether. Siyeon managed to speak the best she could, her words came out halted, erratically, like her heartbeat “W-What abo-”,

”I lied, they’re all out” Sua blurted out somewhat desperately, seeing Siyeon now frowning, taken aback “You can scold me later, but now, just… Please”. The bluenette looked at her with her eyes quite open. She never thought that she could hear that pleading tone from Sua. Siyeon wrapped both her arms around the other’s neck, making her lean closer and placed a love bite there. Sua couldn’t hold back a moan as her teeth marked her, knowing she was going to have a little bruise later. Siyeon then traced the same spot with her tongue and moved her lips closer to Sua’s ear to whisper, a deep and seductive tone leaving her lips “Come on…”. 

Her lip twitched in a smirk, but she waited for a couple of seconds, trying to make the moment last a little longer, teasing her like she loved to. Sua felt Siyeon’s legs tremble for a split of time and her smile grew bigger as well as the latter’s pupils. She wandered her hand downwards very slowly, but stopped midway, feeling Siyeon's abs tighten for just a moment. When Sua was finally touching the hem of her pants, she slid her hand a bit more to reach her underwear, but she found none. 

Siyeon buried her face on the crook of Sua's neck, somewhat embarrassed. The latter didn’t say a thing, she was so pleased to notice how eager she was for her touch, but when her hand fully reached her core, she let out a slight delighted gasp, feeling the copious amount of wetness soaking her fingers. Siyeon didn't dare to pull away the embrace, her pink cheeks turning into a deep shade of red "I've been on the edge quite the time" she said as shyly as she could possibly sound. Sua smiled fondly, letting out a soft chuckle "I'm actually flattered" she pressed up and down with her fingers as she spoke, her words full of affection quickly turned into a husky, alluring tone "You've been such a nice girl". She started to move her hand and fingers with more pressure, trying to reach every part of her folds, hearing Siyeon moan in her ear as she pressed here and there. A high-pitched whine left the bluenette when Sua pressed her palm over a particularly sensitive area. Sua’s fingers felt so different, it was like a whole new level of pleasure. Suddenly the air felt heavier than ever.

Siyeon began to ease her grip as her arousal built up even more, now softly scratching the blonde’s back earning a whine from her. Sua pulled away just enough to look at her, asking for permission with her eyes as one of her fingers roamed close to Siyeon’s entrance. The latter nodded with some eagerness and Sua pushed one finger into her slowly. Siyeon cupped Sua’s face with both hands, capturing her in a deep kiss, moaning against her lips as they were fighting for dominance. When they pulled apart, a sharp intake of breath by the woman underneath her, was enough to let Sua know she was hitting the right spot.

Siyeon was losing control of her thoughts as her head surrendered to its own weight backwards. She blushed harder as Sua kissed her neck and licked it whenever possible. “M-More” Siyeon managed to let out softly. Sua, bit her neck letting her know she understood, and added another finger carefully, pressing her clit with her thumb at the same time, earning an obscene high whine that sent a hot pulse between her legs. She sped up her pace and with a few more pushes, Siyeon was suffocatingly close, heat pooled in the lower area of her belly, Bora's name falling from her lips like a mantra interspersed with moans. Her glossy eyes meet Sua’s ones as her body tensed up before she finally releases.

Trembling hands reach for her face, as she pulls out her fingers, pulling her closer to kiss her deeply as they lean again on the mattress, resting on their sides. “That was amazing” Siyeon smiled close to her lips as she spoke with a ragged breath. Sua smiled back pressing her body even closer, leaving a soft peck on her lips, running her clean fingers through her hair.

Siyeon noticed how their legs were still intertwined, her thigh extremely close to the other’s crotch, so she pressed upwards. Sua closed one eye tightly trying futilely to avoid showing any reaction. Siyeon smiled at her, then saw her pleading eyes looking back at her, her hips slowly trying to capture any type of friction.

New-found energy rushed through Siyeon as she moved to be on top of Sua. “It’s my time to make you a mess” she said, capturing Sua’s bottom lip with her teeth as she somewhat smirked. “I was going to finish the job myself, I thought you were tired.” Sua said, her hips still moving, trying to add some pressure against the other’s thigh. “We can rest later, there’s something I’d like to do” Sua’s mouth was covered by Siyeon’s own before she could even reply, then she lowered her head, leaving a trace of sweet kisses on Sua’s neck, collarbone and half naked body. She stopped a bit to leave open-mouth kisses on her breasts, trying to hear her moan as much as she could before continuing downwards. Sua reached Siyeon’s head with one of her hands, caressing her hair softly, as she felt her kisses and softs whines escape her parted lips.

Siyeon lowered her hands as well to reach the hem of Sua’ shorts, her lips still close to her hot skin. She gazed at her before pulling them down, Sua locked eyes with her as she raised her hips a little, letting her take them off. Once the shorts were away, Siyeon clicked her tongue smiling “So, I wasn’t the only one without underwear” she teased as Sua blushed deeply while stuttering “We weren’t going to need them anyways”.

“I’m sure of that, they’re as wet as you are,” she said, biting her lip as Sua groaned in complaint trying to hide her face with her hands. Siyeon took her time, parting her legs away, caressing her thighs softly, placing kisses here and there. She felt Sua’s hands return to her hair as she got closer to her core, but the tables have turned and she was enjoying the way Sua’s thighs trembled under her kisses and soft bites. The blonde let out a complaining low whine, trying to let the other know that she wanted her to hurry, but Siyeon knew perfectly well what she was doing and slowed down her touches until Sua couldn’t hold it anymore. “J-Just touch me already!” Siyeon just smiled, gazing at her with a raised brow as the other continued “You’re being meaner than m-” Sua was interrupted by a warm tongue that met her even warmer wet folds, making her fill the room with a somewhat loud lewd moan. Siyeon’s tongue ran up her core from bottom to top, taking its time but pressing firmly against it as she hums. She could feel how the grip on her hair tightens as she goes up and sucks on her clit.

Sua arches her back and pants at the feeling of her lower belly tightening some more. Siyeon continues, loving that she can make Sua lose control like this, hearing her whines and lewd moans become louder as she continues. She bites with her lips Sua’s folds, sucking on her pink skin. The latter hips start to rock against her mouth unconsciously, her lips letting Siyeon’s name escape in a quiet but desperate plea as the wave washed over her, letting out a filthy moan.

When Sua’s grip gets loose from her, Siyeon pulls away while breathing just as hard, she leans closer to rest by her side, but Sua captures her in a deep kiss, not minding tasting herself.

Heavy breathing fills the quiet room, but peace doesn’t last long. An expression of terror appears on their faces when they hear the front door from the dorm and their friends talking between them. “Get dressed and go outside! I don’t want them to try to see if we’re asleep” Siyeon whispers fastly as she reaches for Sua’s clothes on the floor. “Why me?!” the latter says, somewhat standing up, whispering louder “I’m _ill_ remember?” Siyeon replies, still looking for the clothes on the floor in the dark room.

\---

“I believe my favourite part from the film was when-” Handong interrupted herself when she saw Sua coming out of her room to greet her. The other members greeted her as well when they noticed her. “Did you sleep with Siyeon?” Handong commented casually, but Sua blushed, turning her gaze away, giving it another meaning “Y-Yes, she was still ill so I slept next to her”.

Handong giggled “Is that why your hair is a mess?” she said, and when Sua looked back at her she found out, every of her friends were smiling or giggling as well as they hung out their jackets. Sua looked at Gahyeon, confused, who mouthed a _‘They know’_ in silence. The blonde blushed even deeper as she kicked the floor “GAHYEON?!”. Siyeon, opened the bedroom door slightly because of the sudden screams and laughs, to find out all the group, except Sua, waving a hello to her. “W-What’s going on?” she stuttered.

Gahyeon was the first to speak with a grin “You told me not to tell Siyeon, but you didn’t say anything about the others”.

**Author's Note:**

> https://halfcake.tumblr.com/


End file.
